Love Like Home
by Deanloves
Summary: Jack Kline, son of Kelly and Luciene Kline. Sam and Dean Winchester know the kid as the boy next door, living right next their house. The Kid seemed like a normal boy, but the truth is, he’s hiding and coping something. Something that might only The Winchester Brother who can save him.
1. Chapter 1 - The Kid

Summary :

Jack Kline is son of Kelly and Lucien Kline. Sam and Dean Winchester know the kid as the boy next door, living right beside their house. The Kid seemed like a normal boy, but the truth is, he's hiding and coping something. Something that might only The Winchester Brother who can save him.

AU-Family-Angst-Hurt/Comfort

Hi, I'm back with the new story. I know it's been a while since my last post. But I'm hoping you love this this hasn't bet yet, so forgive for any bad spelling or grammar J

ENJOY! Thank you for reading.

**Chapter 1-The Kid**

"You finished?" Sam asked with a warm smiled, as he looked to the kid who was still concentrating on the homework.

"Almost!" Jack answered, didn't leave his eyes from his book. This algebra almost killed him, but thankfully Mr. Winchester, always helping his hell homework. Mr. Sam Winchester was the smart man he ever knew.

Sam looked at his watch, still 4 pm, they still had time. He better made a cup of chocolate for the kid. He looked at the boy with concerned.

Jack Kline was the boy next door. Sam knew him since the kid toddler, well, since he and his brother moved here, just next to the Kline's house. His father, Lucien, was a construction worker with a harsh and angry issue, while his mother, Kelly..., she had some mental issue. People said it was from baby blues after Jack's born. Sometimes she was good; sometimes she was didn't even care about Jack. Jack tried to understand his mother's condition and tried to be a good son.

Jack was 11 now and in his 5th grade. He sometimes was having difficulties with his grades, so he would come to Sam's house, three times a week, for some additional Math and Science course or just doing his homework. He just wanted to please his father, and proud of him. So Sam with pleasure helped the kid. Maybe Math is not his formal major as he was going to law school, but he knew little this and little thing about that on Algebra and Science. That made him close to Jack, and care for him, especially after what happened last month.

"Finished!" Jack exclaimed happily and gladness.

Sam gasped, back to earth. "Good. Okay, let me check on it," Sam walked from the kitchen counter to the table, with the chocolate. "Here...," he gave it to Jack, while he sat and checked the boy's works.

"Thank you, Sir," Jack smiled happily and scooped the cup and drank it.

Sam checked all the tasks. Well, he's impressed, it's gotten right. "Atta boy, you're doing all correct."

"Yeah?" Jack smiled eagerly.

Sam nodded, " don't you worry, you will survive this semester, Jack," he encouraged him.

Jack smiled bitterly. 'Whatever to make him happy and not mad again.'

Sam hardly heard it, but he knew Jack mumbling something. "Something you say, Jack?"

Jack gasped, "What? No, nothing, Sir," he forced to smile.

Sam did not quite believe it. This kid had so many to hide. But he knew, Jack wouldn't tell.

"So, how's your mom? Is she okay?" He didn't see Jack's mom came out from the house these couple days.

Jack nodded. "Yeah, Mom's okay."

"Your Dad?"

Jack shrugged, "He's fine..."

Sam bit his lips. "Did he...?"

Jack shook his head.

Sam sighed relieved, "Well, its good sign, right?"

Jack bit his lips. "I guess," he was not sure himself.

Sam read the face. "Hey, remember, you can always tell the police or tell us if your Dad hit you again, or anything happened to your mom," he assured him.

Jack just nodded. "Everything's fine..., Dad seems nice."

Sam bit his lips and nodded with a smile. "That's good," he sighed relieved.

"Hey, kid..." A deep husky voice interrupted them.

Jack looked up, "Oh, hey Mr. D ...?" he greeted the older Winchester. He called 'Mr. D', for Dean, to distinguish from Mr. Sam Winchester. Mr. D was a mechanic, he has his own garage in downtown.

Sam turned his head, saw his brother came. "Hey, you home early...?"

"Yeah...," Dean walked to the refrigerator and looked for a beer. He drank it within looking at Jack. "What're you doing there, Kid? Another monster math?"

Jack grinned, "Not that monster, Sir," he smiled back to the Young Winchester.

Sam smiled back, and ruffled the kid's hair, "He's doing great."

Dean smiled, "Good for you."

Jack smiled. He looked up to the clock on the kitchen wall. "Well, I got to go, he'll be home soon."

Dean scanned the boy. "Hey, everything okay? You good?" he asked with a big concerned.

Jack sighed with a smile, "Yeah, everything's fine," he assured him. Well, everybody kept asking him that.

Dean nodded. "Just let us know if anything happened. Bang our door," he insisted.

Jack gulped. "Yes, Sir, thank you." Maybe he owed Mr. D for his life, and Mr. Winchester. They're his savior and probably his safe place, but he knew they couldn't do much to help him. They've tried.

"See you soon, Sir, thank you for the course," Jack smiled and walked to the back door.

Sam just nodded.

"Bye, Mr. D."

Dean nodded, "Bye, take care your butt, kid!"

"I WILL! Thanks, Mr. D!" Jack replayed as he ran back home.

Dean smiled relief with the boy's spirit and was still eyeing him, till he disappeared behind the fence, and sighed, "Can't believe, they let him back to that monster..." he gritted.

Sam sighed, "Well, we could do nothing, Dean. They believed Lucien's story, he regretted it and promised won't happen again. They let him walked away."

"Son of a bitch," Dean sighed. He wouldn't forget, just like yesterday, when they noticed 'the bad accident'.

It was a late afternoon when Jack came for his course with Sam. Dean had even already home and washed 'The Baby'- his precious 1969 Impala car. He noticed the boy walked slowly with head down. He looked at his watch, almost 5.

"Yow, Jack..., what's up late? Sam had thought you wouldn't come."

Jack jumped with the voice, even there's no angry tone, just loud. Fear built up, "I'm so..rr..ry, Mr. D, s..o so..r..ry, i..t wo..uldn't hap..pen..ed ag..ain," the voice sounded tremble and hardly breathing.

Dean looked at the boy and saw the fear and hard breath. "Hey, it's okay, Jack, fine by me. Just go inside, Sam's still waiting for you."

"Y..ye..s, Mr. D...," he gulped and sighed hard before walked to the kitchen through the back door.

Dean was still eyeing the boy from behind. The body movement seemed not right, the kid looked trembling. Well, something's wrong here.

It was before he called Jack when he saw the boy went a glimpse and fell to the ground.

"JACK!" Dean ran to the boy and held him. "Hey, Jack, buddy?" but the boy unresponsive, he fell unconscious. Dean scooped the boy and carried the boy inside. "SAM!?"

Sam was doing his paper when Dean stormed in from the back door with Jack in the arms. "Jack?"

"He fainted while walked to the door," Dean exclaimed as he laid the boy on the couch.

"What?"

Somehow, Dean noticed the fresh bloodstain in the boy's white shirt. Jack hadn't been able to hurt himself. So where was it from?

Not long, Jack came around to see the worried faces of Mr. D, and Mr. Winchester bending over him.

"OK, kid, stay still, you fainted, and you're bleeding. Just tell us what happened?" Dean asked carefully.

Jack shook his head.

Dean sighed, "Jack, I need to lift up your shirt, ok? I have to see it," with a stern voice.

"No, please, Mr. D, no!" But it was too late.

Dean turned white and felt sick. As well as Sam. Jack's back was covered in bruises and marks where he had obviously been beaten with a belt. One or two of the wounds were open and bleeding, where the buckle had broken the skin.

Sam sighed hard and looked at Jack. The boy was shaking and crying, eyes closed.

"OK, Jack, who did this to you?"

Jack shook his head, "No-one. I don't remember. It doesn't matter...please..."

"Jack!" Sam tried again more gently. "Was it your Dad?" Sam remembered, just a few weeks ago, Jack had a dislocated shoulder. The kid said that he fell from the stairs, but somehow Sam knew, it was his Dad. Lucien had been so tough with the kid, especially when his wife had the baby blues episode. Guessed he blamed Jack for Kelly's condition.

The look of fear said it all.

"Does your mother know?" Sam asked again. "Come on Jack, we want to help!"

Jack was too sore and exhausted to fight anymore. "No, she's in hospital. She lost the baby. He said. He said it was my fault!" he began to cry.

Dean exchanged a look with Sam. They knew Mrs. Kline was having number two, Jack had told them with pride and happiness; he's finally going to have a sibling. But now he lost it and his father blamed him.

"Call the cop and child service, Sam," Dean ordered.

Sam nodded and reached his phone.

"Is he home now, Jack?" Dean asked, holding his anger. Only a coward and bastard who beat woman and child especially his own son. He experienced them when he was young, so he hated now.

Jack shook his head, "No. He went for a drink"

Dean snorted, "Yeah, that's for sure, get drunk after beating your child."

"Dean...," Sam warned him gently, not in front of the kid. "Its okay, Jack, he won't hurt you again."

Jack sighed, if only he believed it.

Sam and Dean stayed with him in the hospital. The boy didn't have anyone, and they care for the kid. They're even ready if Jack could live with them for a while until Mommy got better.

Jack was right, even the cop has proved on his father abusing him, and the social worker promised him that he would've safe place, his father could walk away. Even he admitted the belt, but he was doing it coz he was drunk. He was upset over his wive miscarriage and say it wouldn't happen again.

His father agreed to work with Social Services and have therapy. He pleads guilty and regretted it. With his mother's state of losing her child, they didn't want to take Jack into care, they didn't want to give his mother another stress. So Jack had to come home back to his parents.

After that incident, Sam and Dean got more care about the kid, and make sure he was alright. They both mad enough to know his father was doing this, and now they have to face that Lucien got loose, and Jack had to come to them. But just like Sam said, they couldn't do anything their hands were tied. They were not his family, not his legal guardian, and Lucien pretty much good at playing his regretted father. They're just wished Jack was always safe, and their door would always open for the kid.

Dean took a deep breath, "Just watch over him, Sam. I still don't believe the man," as he walked out the kitchen

"Yeah," Sam sighed, looked over to the next house through the window, the house that Jack's living like hell.

**TBC**

So what you say, should I continue ? let me know what you're saying :)

Thank you for reading :)


	2. Chapter 2 - The Love

Heya, I'm back for chapter 2..., hope you still enjoy it. Please forgive for any mistaken spell or grammar. THANKYOUU

Enjoy, hope you like it :)

Jack sighed of relief as he passed the back door to the kitchen and still no sign of his father. He's not home yet. Guessed he still saved. It always dreading every time he walked home to know he would face his father. His father hadn't touched or hit him again. He didn't know was his father really regretted or just taking a break. His back was still sore from the last beating, and hopefully, that was the last he would taste the belt.

"Jack? Is that you, Honey?"

Jack jumped with the voice came from inside. Its his mother's, and calling him Honey. He gulped, "Yeah, Mom, it's me...," he walked to the family room where he found his mother lying on sofa.

"Hey, Mom, are you okay?" he asked carefully.

"Yeah, I'm okay, Sweety," Kelly smiled weakly. "Where have you been, Dear?"

Jack bit his lips, "Ng.., I was in Mr. Winchester house. Sir Sam helps me doing my homework."

"Aah, The Winchester," Kelly smiled, "They'regood people."

"Yes, they are," Jack smiled little, but stayed where he stood. He was not sure, which episode his mother has now. A month passed since her miscarriage, and still, Jack couldn't read her mood. But mostly, she barely talked to him. So he wondered with these talks.

"Can I get you a cup of tea?" Jack politely asked.

Kelly smiled, "That would be nice."

Jack went back to the kitchen, made the tea and took it to her.

"Sit with me, Jack, it's been a while..." she invited him to the couch.

This even took him by surprise. She never wanted him. But he was an obedient child, so he sat down.

"So how was your day? School ok?"

"Yes. I got a role for the next drama school, and I made senior boys football and basketball teams!"

She smiled. "That's good, Love."

Jack froze. After calling him, honey, sweety, now she called him 'Love'?

She continued. "And your lessons?"

"I got A in English and drama. A's in sport and Latin. And B's in everything, apart from Science and Maths I got C. I did my best, Mom, and Sir Sam had helped me so much."

She nodded, "You're doing well then, Jackie boy."

Jack stunned with the called. She had never pet his name before either. He suddenly smiled at her. Wanting. Needing her approval and love.

Kelly looked at her only son as if seeing him for the first time. Her own flesh and blood. He was a good looking kid. She knew people said he was the resemble of her. But sometimes its hard to see him. It's not because she doesn't like him or hates him. But it's like she wasn't deserved of having Jack. The fear and the anxiety of being a mother sometimes screwed her head, and ended up with couldn't face him. But she knew, it wasn't Jack's fault, he even a good kid, she should proud of him! And the way Lucien treat Jack didn't help her, just made it worse.

She knew all the slaps to the boy, the kick, and even what happened last month. But it was her fault, she just couldn't admit it.

"I'm sorry, Jack," Kelly touched his cheek with blurry eyes.

Jack stunned. "Sorry?" He was not sure what she was sorry about.

"For everything..., losing the baby," her tears fell to her beautiful pale cheeks.

"It's okay, Mom..."

"And your father, he meant good, Jack, he's a good man. Please forgive him."

Jack swallowed hard. "I forgave him, Mom. Don't cry..." he wiped her the tears.

Kelly burst out and pulled the boy to her arms and hug him tide.

It needed a moment for Jack to accept this. He didn't remember when was the last time his mother hugged him?or cry for him?He slowly hugged back.

"Don't worry, Mom..., I forgave him..."

Kelly even sobbed in Jack's shoulder, and the 11 years old boy just holding her, full of relieved. Finally, it happened. Finally, he had his mother back.

Next, they were snuggling each other. Jack stayed on her arms as they were talking about what he wanted to do when he left school and watching silly TV programs. They laughed together. Jack's heart rose.. maybe this was it, she would stick up for him, and his father would change.

The moment was broken by Lucien coming in, after a bad day at the site. He froze at the sight of Jack laughing, curled up to Kelly. The blood rushed to his head but he didn't want to upset her.

"Jack, go to your room and do your homework. NOW!"

Jack looked up not wanting to break the moment. But he didn't want to upset his father either. So he kissed his mother and went to tackle his chemistry.

Jack heard his parents arguing downstairs and then he heard his mother come up.

She stuck her head around the door. "I'm off to bed now, Love, your father's getting supper, he'll call you when it's ready."

Jack nodded and worked on.

Suddenly his door was opened and his father was there.

"Your supper's ready."

"I'm not hungry yet. I'll just_"

"You'll just come and eat it after I've got it ready!" his father snapped back.

Jack gulped and sighed, he followed his father to the kitchen.

But there was no food on the table!

"Ng.. Dad...?" Jack asked nervously.

Lucien shut the kitchen door behind him and glared at Jack, "It's payback time."

"What for?" Jack felt fear.

"Telling the Winchester I beat you up, and creeping around your mother. She doesn't want you, Jack. It's just her episode, you know that. She doesn't care about you. Never has done."

Jack swallowed. "That's not true. She does care!"

Lucien clenched his fists, "No, she doesn't! She even scared of having a baby, fear of having another you."

Jack frowned, not quite understand, "What do you mean?"

"Want to know the truth, Boy?" Lucien sneered. "Your mother terminated her baby, coz she doesn't want to have a child like you again."

Jack stunned and paled. "No, it's a lie. Mom wouldn't do that."

Lucien snorted. "Oh, she did,"he smiled evilly. "She even tried to kill you right after you were born. But I kept you, I insisted to have you. But now I regretted it. Having you is the biggest mistake. I shouldn't save you. You should never exist. Kelly would never be seeing you, and fear of having a child. You just screwed my family."

Jack even paled. "No, you're just saying, Dad..." he terrified calling him Dad again.

Luciene snorted, "Dad. I wish you were not my son, I wish you never born!"

Jack's heart stopped, with a broken heart into pieces, "Fine..., you don't have to have me, Father!" Jack moved to the back door. It was locked! He turned to face his father. "Let me out!"

"Where do you think are you going? To that Winchester boys? Huh! Don't you know, they just pity you."

"No, they are not, they care for me," Jack with shaking voice.

"You don't know about that, Boy. But you are not going anywhere.

"Do you know how much I held my self? Those nosy Winchester thought I'd beat you up. Jesus, that's nothing to what you are going to get now!"

Jack froze,andterrified. But he wouldn't show his fear or beg or plead. His father had him by the collar and slapped him hard across the face, several times then punched him in the stomach.

He blinked back tears and bit his lip. But Jack refused to yell or cry, and that made his father madder. He began to thump him hard. Pressing Jack's still sore back, against the door. Jack realized his only chance was to fight back and he kicked his father hard on the shins. And wished he hadn't!

Luciene went mad, he kicked Jack hard on the ankle.

Jack felt something give and he was in agony - he knew it was broken. The pain made him collapse on all fours and his father kicked him hard in the ribs.

Jack curled into a ball to protect his ribs and stomach. But he wouldn't cry or beg for it to stop. He could taste the blood where he had bitten his lip and tongue to stop the screams. And he didn't scream, even when his father kicked him hard in the lower back making him vomit with the pain.

How long the onslaught lasted, Jack had no idea. He must have blacked out for the next thing he knew his father was dragging him down the garden path and into the shed.

Jack was too sore to struggle and not really aware of where he was. His father threw him roughly into the corner and locked the door leaving him in darkness, curled up trying to ease the pain. He waited a long while until he was sure his father was gone and then started to cry. "Mo..m..my..."

He was in agony. His ankle throbbed and he knew that was the least of his worries. He could feel bruises all over him aching and he knew he had some broken ribs too. But it was a strange feeling in his stomach that frightened him.

He felt full and he hadn't eaten since lunch, just a cup of chocolate Mr. Winchester gave him. Touching his abdomen he cried out. It hurt and he felt sick. Plus his bladder felt ready to burst and his back felt like he was being stabbed. He was unable to straighten up so when he vomited it went over him. And the pain was too much. He passed out.

TBC

Well, should I continue???

Thank you for reading :)


	3. Chapter 3 - The Shed

Hai, I'm back for chapter 3, hope you still like it and enjoy it...

Sorry for any mistaken grammar and spelling :)

Thank you :)

Chapter 3 -The Shed

The night was a long one. Jack kept hoping that his father would come back. At that moment he cursed his pride. He would beg if he got the chance. Finally, he slipped in and out of unconsciousness, vomiting every so often. Although he didn't know what he was bringing up, as he was empty. He was shaking with cold now. It was freezing, so cold. "Mr. D..., Mr. Winchester...help me.."

SPNSPN*

Dean heard the argument. Jack's parents. It was so loud, Dean's could even hear they argue about Jack. Then it stopped, and quite. Nothing happened. But it didn't stop the worries.

"Should I check him up?" Dean asked Sam who was reading a big book on the couch, as his eyes didn't leave Jack's house.

Sam looked up at it, and sighed, "Probably nothing happened, Dean. The boy's promised to call us if he needs our help," he's back to his book.

"What if he can't?" Dean insisted.

"Dean stop worrying, Jack said his father hasn't touched him or hit him again..., maybe he stopped."

"Well, that's doesn't mean he wouldn't right...?" Dean sighed.

Sam gave up, "Okay, I'll call him now, just check on him..." Sam pulled his phone and dialed Jack's number.

There was a ring...,andanother ring. But no answered.

"He's not answering," Sam said.

"Right?" Dean almost jumped from his seat, ready to storm out.

Sam looked at his watch, "Yea, he probably already sleep, its 11 pm, Dean..."

Dean looked his watch, and sighed, Sam got a point, and the boy should already sleep at this hour. "Yeah, let's hope you are right. Nothing happened."

Sam nodded.

"God, this gut, I knew something wrong," Dean still couldn't help it.

Sam looked to his brother with amazing and somehow he knew the reason. "I know you care about him, Dean..."

"Shouldn't we..."

"Yeah, of course, we should. "

Dean nodded. He gave up. "Okay, I get better off to bed," he stood up.

Sam nodded and watched his brother went upstairs. He took a deep breath. Felt the worries as well. He decided to send him a massage.

Hey, Buddy... how's the equivalent equation? Mm. Just let me know you okay ... –

He sent it, with big hope Jack would answer it in the morning. He sighed and get better to off to be bed too.

SPNSPN*

Night passed into day and he was unaware of it, the shed had no windows. And he was becoming unconscious for longer periods now.

Consciousness was rare, painful and unwanted. He had to pee but couldn't gain the strength to pull his pants down. So he wet them. How he felt he didn't care. For the first time, he realized he could die there and he didn't care about that. As long as the pain stopped.

SPNSPN*

The morning rise. Sam woke up and checked his phone. There's an answered on his massage. His heart leaped up and opened it. From Jack.

-Hey, I guess it's fine. I'm okay, don't worry about me. Thank you. –

Sam sighed in relieve. Jack's answered back, and he said he's okay. So he's okay now. He better tells Dean.

Sam went down and found Dean already in the kitchen, making breakfast for them. It's almost 7.'

"Hello, Sleeping Beauty," Dean greeted Sam with annoying smiled.

"Sorry... I just slept at 3," Sam sighed sleepily

"What were you doing?"

"Reading..."

"Huh?" Dean scoffed, and dig his breakfast.

Sam sighed. "Jack answered back," he told Dean to change the subject.

Dean looked to Sam, "He did? You call him back, or he called you?" just to make sure.

Sam stunned, "Mhmm, no, I left him a message, and he answered back," he showed the massage to Dean.

Dean took it and read them.

"You happy now?" Sam asked.

Dean sighed, "Yeah, for now," even he's not.

"Good," Sam nodded and stood up back to his room to get ready.

Dean turned his head to the windows and looked at Jack's house. To be honest, the massage was not quite convincing, and he still had this gut. But guessed, it just too much worrying, worry about nothing.

Dean took a deep breath and tried to let it go. Just for now.

SPNSPN*

Lucien walked down to the shed, he had to check the boy. And he was still there, still curled up in pain and tremble. His nose wrinkle with the odor, so awefull as he noticed the boy covered with his own vomited and peen.

He looked him with disgusted, then kicked the boy a bit in the stomach, just enough to make him cried in pain.

Jack panted painfully, "Dad..dy please..." he begged.

"What?" Luciene smirked, "No way I'm gonna let you out. Try yourself... don't be a baby..." he smirked. "Oh, your friend is looking for you, but I've answered it for you. So they won't worry about you."

Jack bit his lips, almost cried.

Lucien looked at the boy in hatred, "Oh, God, you're just making me sick!" he stood up and walked out the shed, left the boy alone.

Jack watched his father in hatred. As the shed's door closed, he tried to move, but it's hurt all over his body, and he vomited again. Now he could taste the blood over his mouth, just making him sick. Tears run down. No way would he go out from here. And nobody will know he was here; alone and hurt.

SPNSPN*

That afternoon, both Winchester had not seen Jack in a day. Not like usual, since the incident the Kid always came to their house after school, just to let them know he was okay. And he didn't today. That's made Sam worry. He tried to call Jack's cell, but the cell was off, which even made him worried. He should check him out. He needed to bring something so that wouldn't too suspicious.

Sam saw Jack's bicycle laying on the yard as he walked to the front door, so he must be home now.

Sam knocked, anditsurprisedhimLucien answered the door... Sam jumped himself to see the big scary men. And the man didn't seem to like seeing him either.

"Yeah?"

"Hey, sorry to bother you, Sir..., is Jack home?"Samtried to polite.

SPNSPN*

Jack was awoken by footsteps down the path at first he thought it was his father back for another go. Then he heard 2 voices and recognized one as Mr. Winchester. Oh Jesus, they were looking for him.

"HELP!" his loudest voice seemed to have no volume.

SPNSPN*

"No, he's not home yet ..."

"Huh?" Sam frowned. "But I saw his bicycle..."

"Yeah, coz Jack stayed overnight at his friend," Lucien stated.

"At his friend. Who?" Sam tried to push.

Lucien starred back, "The friend you didn't know."

Sam gulped, and gasped, "Yeah, you probably right," he smiled apologize. "Mh..., could you passed this to him?" he handed a math book.

"What this?"

"Ng..., Jack, he still needs more exercises on the equivalent, he might need this book,"

Lucien looked at the book and scoffed, "Thank you for your concern, but Jack won't need this, and he's doing great. And you know what, he's got enough of your course, so no need course from you. He's quit."

Sam shocked, "Quit?"

Lucien nodded.

"Does Jack want to quit?" he questioned the man.

"It doesn't matter what Jack want, I want it. And you're not going to see him again," with that Lucien slammed the door.

Sam was numb for a moment, and right away felt something not right.

He went back home with the thought

SPNSPN*

Jack heard the footstep left then fades away. Mr. Winchester was gone. Nobody would find him here. He's gonna die here alone, painfully. He cried in pain.

SPNSPN*

"You right, Dean..., something off," Sam burst in and met Dean who's just got home. "I just went there, and Jack isn't home. Lucien said he was at his friend for an overnight. But I didn't buy it...and Lucien just cut off Jack's course with me, he doesn't want us to meet."

Dean went to think and nodded, "Call police, Sam, I'll check it myself..."

Sam nodded then called the police, asked for an assist. Hewatchedhis brother walked out, "Wait, Dean..., wait for the police!"

But Dean wouldn't listen.

Dean checked through the backyard and looked around the house. He creped out, didn't want Lucien busted him put before knowing what happened to Jack.

Then he heard a little sound, a cry, and it came from the shed. Cold blood rush in. It's Jack. Dean dialed Sam...

"Yeah?"

"I think he's on the shed..." he whispered. "I'll break open, Sam."

"No, no, Dean...wait for the police, they're on the way."

But again, Dean wouldn't listen. He looked over the find something to break the door. As he found it, he just broke the door open.

It was dark first, but then Dean eyes accustomed to the sight, he saw Jack curled up in a ball in a corner, "GOOD LORD! Shit!"

Dean rushed to the kid's side. The awful odor filled the air. The Kid was bruised and battered. But the worst thing was the amount of blood-stained vomit over the boy who was pale as death.

He called Sam, "Call an ambulance, Sam, NOW!!!" He bent over the boy. "It's ok, Jack, we're here, you're safe" he tried to assess the boy's injuries. "Where does it hurt, Kid?"

The reply was barely audible. "A..llo..ver,"

"Okey, Jack_"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?"

A voice jumped Deancutting him from behind.Heswung his head. And he saw he was there, stood at the door. Rage built-up, Dean stood up, "YOU DID THIS, DIDN'T YOU!!??" he stormed out angrily. "YOU SICK BASTARD!!!"

Lucien freaked out and ran up to close the shed's door, but Dean fast enough to catch him and grabbed his leg then landed hard to the ground.

Full of rage Dean started throwing punches. "YOU FILTHY COWARD!!! HOW COULD YOU!!!??? HE'S YOUR SON!!!"

"Dean, stop!" Sam tried stopping his brother.

But Dean wouldn't listen. This bastard needed a great swing

Sam looked to the shed, he saw Jack curled up, he better to check him.

Sam gasped as he saw the boy's condition. His heart thudded with guilty. He was late. This wouldn't have happened, if he trusts Dean's gut, and check the Kid earlier.

Sam felt Jack's forehead, cold and clammy suggesting severe shock."Oh, Jack, I'm so sorry...,I should've checked you earlier..."

"It's okay..." Jack whimpered.

Sam shook his head and covered him with his flannel shirt. That was all he could do, he daren't touch him. Apart from to gently put his arms around him. "Just hold on, Jack, help's coming. Don't give in now. Don't let that bastard win," Sam scared himself. "DEAN!!!!!"

As Dean almost lost count

"STOP!!!" He heard another voice and tried to pull them up apart and hauled him.

"FREEZE!!!

"STOP!!! THAT'S ENOUGH, SIR!!!! LET HIM GO!!"

Dean knew he was tackled down by a men officer and he looked up. Another officer had pointed them the gun.

Dean gave in and didn't fight. He looked to Lucien who had laid bleed up.

"What's this all about?"

"This man beat his son to death and locked the kid on the shed. JACK!?" He was about to run back to Jack,

"HEY, HOLD UP, SIR! STOPOR I'LL SHOOT YOU!!" She stopped himwith the gun.

"HE WAS THERE! THE KID'S BLEEDING TO DEATH!" Dean pointed the shed impatiently.

"IN HERE!" Sam called them.

"Watched him," she said to his partner over the bleeding man, before went to check the shed,

Officer Pamela saw the kid with another man. "Wait! Don't touch him! Who are you, Sir?"

Sam looked up, "I'm Sam Winchester, his neighbor. That's my brother, Dean," he pointed to Dean who had run back to Jack and sat beside the kid. "I was the one who called for an assist," Sam added.

Pamela nodded, "Ok" and she walked closer. She gasped and held his breath with the boy's condition. "What his name?"

"Jack, 11. I'd already call the ambulance, I think he's bleeding inside," Sam told her.

"Oke..., Jack Sweety, where's hurt, Honey?" Pamela asked gently.

"All..o.ve..er..." Jack whimpered in pain.

Pamela sighed. "Okey,honey,we're gonna take the pain away. Jack, can you tell me who's hurt you...?"

"D..dad..." he breathed heavily.

Pamela nodded and cursed. She called the radio to file the report to the main, an already his father on hold as he may the suspect. She then back to Jack,"Ok, buddy, it's alright, you are safe now, no one will hurt you again, okay, you hang in there, oke," she soothed him.

"His father did this?" Pamela still didn't believe looking at Dean and Sam. She pulled out his cell, "Sorry, I have to picture this. What the father's name?"

Both Sam and Dean nodded approved.

"It's Kline, Lucien Kline. And this wasn't the first time. We filed the report last month with the child abuse, but he got loose," Dean told him, as he looked to Sam with the 'trust my gut' eyes.

"What about his mother?" Pamela asked after taking a few pics for the evidence.

"Kelly? I think she's still inside. I don't know if she was aware. She doesn't care about him too."

"GoodLord. Okay," Pamela nodded. "We'll make sure, he won't get away this time."

"Yeah! Do that, or we will!" Dean snapped angrily.

Pamela just sighed, "The ambulance is the way, stay with him," she told him,

"Won't leave him a bit," Dean stated.

"And stay in touch, we may need your statement."

Dean nodded, "Anything you need, Officer. I was the one who found him here."

Pamela nodded and walked out to take care of the parents with making another report through her radio.

Dean kept stroking the boy's hair, "You hanging there, Buddy, just stay strong, okay," he soothed the boy and murmuring nonsense. Praying for the ambulance.

Finally, they heard the sirens.

"What have we got?" The paramedic came and swore under his breath at the sight of Jack. "Ok Kiddo, let's have a look." He noticed the blood and turned to his partner. "Call the general and tell them we have a kid coming in with severe internal injuries. He'll need immediate surgery." He turned back to Jack, still curled up. "Son I have to straighten you out. Look at your tummy. I know it hurts." He turned to Dean. "Are you his Dad?"

"No, we're his neighbor that happened the one who found him like this!"

"Okey, it's alright, Sir, we'll take care of him."

"What's wrong with him?" Sam asked fearfully.

"What isn't? He's vomited all that blood. He's bleeding somewhere inside. I need to know roughly where. What's his name?"

"Jack. He's 11," Sam told them.

"Ok then, Jack, just hang on. Hold him steady for me!"

Jack screamed in agony as they turned him onto his back and gently straightened him out. "Pl... please, please don't hurt me anymore," he whimpered

The Paramedic Dan gently felt Jack's swollen belly, trying not to hurt him. "He's full of blood, could be the liver or spleen. And they're broken ribs. Let's get him in. You're coming with him?"

"Sam you go with him, I'll follow behind. Where do you take him?"

"General Hospital."

"Okey." Dean watched as they lifted Jack into the ambulance and he held the cold clammy hand all the way. Jack was much quieter, and Dean was frightened he was too late. The urgency they rushed him off with did nothing to alleviate that fear.

TBC

Soo, should I continue? Let me know what you are thinking.

Thank you for reading :)


	4. Chapter 4 - The Hospital

Heya, here for chapter 4, enjoy, hope you still like it , and thanky you for commenting, really love it and appreciate it :)

THANK YOU!

Here, enjoy!

**Chapter 4 – The Hospital**

Jack must have passed out when they lifted him onto the stretcher. His body had had enough! But he was vaguely conscious during the ambulance ride. Pain figured a lot and Mr. Sam Winchester's hand holding his.

As he arrived at the hospital, he was being examined again and screaming again too. A young female nurse's face loomed over him.

"Sorry about this, Jack, not much more, I promise."

"Go...go..ing t..o..thr..ow u..p," Jack's warning came in time for them to shove something in front of him as he retched painfully.

It was the first time he had seen what he was bringing up and his eyes grew wide and terrified at the sight of the blood.

"It's oK, Jack, we'll sort you." The ED nurse gently eased him back onto the pillow. "It doesn't look worse than it is, lad."

Inside he knew she was lying and she had an idea the boy knew she was as well.

Jack laid down. He had been vomiting periodically over 20 hours and if it was blood each time. He remembered his biology lessons and knew he was in trouble. Then with a sinking feeling, he realized he had wet himself again. He started to cry.

The nurse took his hand. "You'll be fine. Try to relax!"

"I'..ve h..ad a..n a..cci..den..t, pe..ed m..yse..lf."

She turned to the doctor. "Shall we get him out of these things?"

"OK. I'm trying to get someone to sign the surgical consent form."

The nurse gently removed his trousers and groaned at the blood-stained urine.

"Kidney damage or bladder," the doctor groaned too.

Jack struggled to rise but was held back, "Am.. am I ...am I go..ing t..o di..e...?"

"No way kiddo, not here," she squeezed his hand. "Just hang on!"

**SPNSPN**

Sam waited impatiently out of the trauma room of ED. He knew something bad. He knew Jack hurt a lot and it's serious. He knew this shouldn't happen, if he checked on him earlier.

"It's all my fault," Sam screamed inside. "I'm so sorry, Jack. God, let him okay, we're not late."

Sam jumped as a doctor dashed out from Jack's room.

"I'm Dr. Holt, you came with Jack?"

"Yes, I am."

"What are you to the kid?"

"He's my neighbor, we lived side by side!" Sam explained.

"Where are his parents?"

"His father did that, and his mother not quite care about the boy and let do that to their son. Jack doesn't need any family now!" Sam sighed bitterly

"He needs to sign a surgical consent form. We could lose him on the operating table but he needs surgery and now!" Dr. Holt explained.

"I'll sign it," Sam stated.

"You can't!"

"I will, I'll take responsibility!"

The doctor handed him the form and he signed. "Okay, try to save his life!"

**SPNSPN**

Jack was laid in ED, fighting waves of pain, nausea and advancing blackness. Then the doctor was there.

"OK, Jack, I'm going to put you to sleep and sort out your tummy."

Jack felt the sting of injection and everything was floating. The last thing he remembered was a funny smell as a mask was slid over his face and everything went black!

**SPNSPN**

It seemed like a day, Sam sat on the waiting room. Jack was in surgery now. They're trying to save him, and all Sam could do is just sit and wait. _'What a suck!'_

He looked at his watch, its almost 11 pm and Dean hasn't come yet. _'Where're the hell is he?'_ He got Dean noticed Jack was surgery now.

"Hey, Sam ...?"

Sam jumped at Dean rush voice's, run out from an elevator.

"Finally!" Sam cursed.

"Hey, I just got from the station, they need my statement and file the report," Dean explained.

"So, Lucien wouldn't get away this time?"

"Hope not," Dean sighed tiredly. "So, how is he? They're not done yet?" he looked over the operation room door.

Sam shook his head, "It's been 2 hours."

"Kidney damage, huh?" Dean sighed hard.

"They said so," Sam sighed frustrated. "They try to fix it."

Dean nodded and tried to relax waiting. That's all he could do now.

"It's all my fault, Dean..." Sam hissed. "I should hear you..."

Dean looked to his brother and saw that desperate and guilty face, "Hey..., it's okay, we got him now. We've tried our best. We pulled him out from that shed, and now they're fixing him, saving his life. Its God's turn... Don't blame it on you..."

"Yeah..., but if..."

"Sam..., it didn't any good now, it already happened. All we can do just sit by him, he doesn't have anyone, not his mother..."

Sam looked at Dean, "What do you mean?"

"I saw Kelly at the station, but she didn't even ask about, Jack how is he doing. And she said she didn't know Lucien beating Jack again, so she couldn't stop Lucien and save Jack." Dean scoffed, "The hell she didn't know..., she just don't give a shit."

Sam bit his lips and sighed hard. "Gosh."

Dean nodded, "Its us Jack's only had. And no matter what, if he pulled through, he's staying with us."

Sam starred Dean, "You mean...?"

"Yeah, whatever it's name; foster, shelter... whatever, he's staying with us. I still can afford you both," Dean stated.

Sam had to smile in proud, and glad. "Yeah, sure. Thank you, Dean."

Dean just shrugged and laid his back on the chair. He had enough, go to save the kid.

Hours later a doctor came out.

"Jack Kline's family?"

Both Dean and Sam jumped from their seats and looked at the doctor.

"You brought Jack's Kline in?"

"Yes. How...how is he?" Sam asked.

The man gave a tired smile. "Well, the little scrap's a fighter and no mistake. He's in ICU now. Still critical but holding his own.

"He has severe bruising to 80% of his body. Four broken ribs, a broken ankle, plus he has a bruised and torn kidney which I've managed to save and a damaged stomach wall.

"The last two caused the bleeding. He's lost a lot of blood and we're giving him transfusions. I won't lie to you. we could still lose him. A lot depends on him, how strong he is. Want to see him?"

"Please!"

"Can we both come?" Dean asked.

The surgeon nodded, "But just for a while."

"Okey," they nodded and followed the doctor

And he was there. Jack was laid eyes closed in a bed in ICU, small and defeated. Dean shook his head at the machines attached to him. The tubes and drips. _'How could a human being do that to another, especially to an 11 years old kid!;_

"I hope they lock the bastard that did it up and throw away the key!" The doctor commented.

Sam looked at the doctor, "That's too good. Does Jack know we are here? Does he aware?"

"Not of much at the moment. He needs pretty strong painkillers and we've kept him sedated so he doesn't move too much. But providing there's no infection. Well, his body's young, it should heal. One of you can stay and talk to him, it sometimes helps."

Sam nodded, "Thank you, Doctor," and watched the doctor left them, he then sat and holding the pale motionless hand.

Dean got enough, couldn't bear watching this poor kid. He needed some air.

"I'll be on outside, Sam. Just call me if you need anything."

Sam just nodded and watched his brother walked out of the room. He then back to Jack, and started talking gently. It wasn't his brother or even a family, but he cared about the kid, Dean even cared so much about him. And they hated that they hadn't stopped this.

But hope they weren't late and Jack was a fighter.

Suddenly, Sam felt the small hand twitch and saw Jack had half-opened his eyes. With difficulty, he focused on Sam.

"Y..yo..u fi..nd me.., Sir..."

"Jack, you shouldn't be talking."

"T..h..ank.. y..ou.. of...sa..av..i..ng..me."

Sam nodded and squeezed Jack's hand. "You'll never have to go back to him again. We promise!"

Jack was asleep again, the medication was too strong to fight, but Sam saw Jack smiled. made Sam smile full of releaved ... Jack still had a spirit to fight.

**SPNSPN**

Jack was floating, soft, warm, safe. It was a new feeling and one he enjoyed. But he felt he had to open his eyes._ 'Jesus, that was harder than it sounde_d'. His body felt like lead. It wouldn't move. But on the plus side, there was no pain either.

Mr. Sam Winchsester was there, he said a few words but later on, couldn't remember a word. Then he fell asleep again

**SPNSPN**

On the next morning, the social worker came to see Jack's condition. Mary Campbell, the same social worker who worked in Jack's case. Dean met her as she came out of Jack's room.

"You have to get this time right, Miss..., he couldn't go back to that monster and his mother, like what you did last time..." Dean stated to the blond middle age lady.

"Yes, I'm sorry for that, Mr. Winchester, I felt so guilty about that. But this time we will make sure he wouldn't go back to them..."

"Good, glad to hear that..." Dean sighed. "So what will happened to him?"

"Well, after he got released, we'll put him on the system, putting him in foster care. We'll find him a foster home and a good family."

Dean scoffed, "Yea..."

"Excuse me, Sir?" Mary felt offended.

"I'm sorry,I just I know how it feels being in foster care," Dean sighed.

Mary took the attention, "Owh, you do, Sir?"

"Yeah, me and my brother Sam, for a few years."

Mary nodded understand, "But you pulled it through, right?"

"Yeah, I am. I survived, we survived." As he reached 18, he stood on his foot, taking Sam with him, looking for a job and giving Sam a proper life. Sam was a smart kid, always straight-A, he couldn't waste that. Sam it's only he had in this life.

Mary sighed, "So we have to believe Jack will be alright too. We need faith."

Dean sighed.

"But don't worry, we will settle that later, after Jack recovery," Mary calmed him.

Dean nodded. "I just want him to get better and safe, and living a normal life. Kid like Jack, had many scars, inside out."

Mary nodded. "We aware of that, Sir, and we appreciate your concern..., thank you very much, and we'll do our best, that's our job, right?" she smiled gently.

Dean bit his lips..., "Mhmm, actually, that's something I need to talk you, Miss Campbell."

Mary looked at the tall and looked wise man, there's something he got inside. "Okey..."

**TBC**

Soo, what'd you say? should I continue? Please for comments :)

thank you for reading :)


	5. Chapter 5 - The Hope

Heya, Im back for chapter 5. M sorry for the late update.

And thnk you whod had been liking and commenting, really really appreciate it, I love comments hehehhe

Again, still no beta, so sorry with bad spelling and grammars :)

So what are you waiting for, here it comes. Enjoy and hope you like it

**Chapter 5 – The Hope**

"You want to take Jack in with you...?" Mary Campbell made sure the young man's intention.

"Yes," Dean nodded. "He needs a safe place, we are his safe place. We care about him, and we are always there for him. He'll save with us."

Mary nodded, "Yes, I understand that, Mr. Winchester."

"Mhmm, call me Dean," Dean cut it gently.

"Okay, Dean," Mary smiled. "But it's impossible as you are not his family or his legal guardian."

"Yes, I know that, Ma'am, but can you make an exception on that? Jack needs us. He needs someone he knows well."

"Yes, I'm aware that." Mary bit her lip.

"So can you...?"

"No, I'm afraid I can't, Dean. But I can suggest you on fostering. Mhmm, excuse me, how old are you?" She looked the man was still young, maybe less than 30.

"Me? I'm 26."

Mary nodded, "Oke, that could set. You can apply the proposal to be a foster parent. Are you married?"

Dean bit his lips, "No, just me and my brother, Sam," he anxious that could be a problem.

"Okay, that's fine."

Dean sighed, and read the sign, "So, I could apply as a foster parent, and we can have Jack?"

"That if you were qualified and got the license. We gotta trough the process. And if you're lucky, you can bring him home."

Dean frowned, "What it means if we were lucky?"

"Well, Jack could be put on other foster parents before you passed the qualification."

Dean stunned. "How long it needed to get passed?"

"Three to four months?"

"Four months!?" Dean shocked, Jack couldn't wait that long.

"Yes, I'm afraid so."

"Couldn't it get faster?"

"We can, under the circumstance."

"What circumstance?"

"Anything."

Dean bit his lips and sighed, "Well, can you hold him? For us?"

"I'm not sure I can, but I'll try."

Dean nodded. "Okay, I'll do it," he had no hesitation, what choice he had? "Where I can apply?"

Mary smiled nodded. "I'll help you, Dean."

"Then what?"

"Well, we through the screening process. That involves the interviews and the visits to your home over 10 to 12 weeks."

Dean sighed with among months. "No problem."

"And if you were qualified, you will get the license and put your name as an available foster home for Jack."

Dean sighed, "Yeah, okey. Just make sure we got the priority."

Mary gave a lit smile, "I can't promise you that. But I'll try."

Dean bit his lips and sighed. "Okey."

Mary read the face. "It will a long road, Dean."

Dean nodded. "I know, but anything for Jack. We still can visit him, right?"

Mary nodded, "Yes you can."

"Oke, then.."

"Alright, I'll help you fill the application. Good luck, Sir."

Dean nodded and followed Mary's instructions.

Sam excited as well on Dean fostering Jack. He liked the kid, so it wouldn't a problem if he'd be part of his family, even for a while.

While they went through the process, Sam and Dean kept visiting and stayed with the boy at the hospital. Sam Winchester would stay at the noon, while Dean at the night.

They also heard Lucien had been arrested and got charged while Kelly walked off as she had nothing to do with the assault-she just ain't do nothing to stop them. She even had no restraint on seeing him. But, Kelly never showed up to see her son, or even asked how he was doing. Poor Jack, he had no one that cares for him. They had hopes that Jack would make a complete physical recovery. His mental and emotional state was far more uncertain.

**SPNSPN**

Sleep and that heavy sensation played a big part in Jack's life for the next few days. He didn't seem to have any bodily functions, need to empty himself, eat or drink. All he had to do was laid there. He could keep that part of the bargain! And what comfort him was, sometimes when he opened his eyes, there's a familiar and warmth face looked over him; Sir Sam or Mr. D. They stayed with him. They talked to him, even did not quite understand what they were saying. The medicine still made him weak and sleepy. But at least he could sleep in peace.

Dr. Mike Rhodes examined him, it'd been a week, and he was stable. A lot of donated blood had saved him and with the care, he should pull through. Now he had to ease off the sedatives and bring him back to the land of the living.

He resumed his examination of Jack, he had reduced the sedative and lessened the strength of the painkiller, now he was checking for adverse reactions. He needed to talk to the boy, Child Service needed to talk to him. But he had to have some degree of alertness.

Jack had been restless for the last few hours. Rhodes hoped it wasn't through pain, the lad had been through enough pain for a lifetime. He looked at Jack again and was rewarded by a pair of sleepy blue eyes trying to focus on him.

"Hiya, Son, welcome to the real world. How do you feel?"

Jack thought, trying to move - the heavy feeling was almost gone but he still felt sluggish as if his body wouldn't obey him. And there was just a faint hint of pain, an ache through his body. He looked around. There's no Mr. D and Sir Sam. Just the man with a white coat.

"I...I feel." Jesus his mouth was so dry. "I feel like I've been kicked, which I guess I was..."

Dr. Rhodes smiled, at least Jack wasn't trying to hide what had happened. "Are you hurting?"

Jack nodded slightly.

"How bad? Is it like 20/10, unbearable pain or just a bit uncomfortable pain? I can give you something but I'd rather you stayed awake."

Jack nodded again. "It's not bad, just sore." He forced a grin. "Not like when I came in. How long have I been here anyway?"

"A week, buddy!"

Jack's eyes widened. "I don't remember."

"That's because you were asleep through most of it," Dr. Rodhes smiled. "I didn't want you throwing yourself about and disturbing all those neat little stitches I put in your tummy. Do you want to know what was wrong with you?"

"I guess..." He wasn't that bothered but he could see the doctor thought it important.

"You were in severe shock from a large blood loss brought on by internal bleeding from a ruptured stomach wall and torn kidney - which I managed to save! Plus you had four broken ribs, a broken ankle, exposure, concussion and pretty bad bruising over most of your body. "He grew serious. "You were very lucky, Jack, we almost lost you!"

Jack said nothing, letting it sink in. He avoided the man's eyes - the next question would be how' or why' and he couldn't answer.

But the doctor smiled at him. "I'm not going to ask tiring and exhausting questions, Jack, so relax! But I wanted to tell you I think you'll be fine in a while with rest and care. Remember that social worker Jack, the one after you were last admitted?"

A look of fear crossed Jack's face. Mary - she had handed Jack back to his father. He gazed up and Dr. Rhodes felt his fear.

"Hey don't worry, she wants to tell you what's going to happen," he rubbed Jack's shoulder. "Will you see her?"

Jack nodded, he could hardly walkout.

A few minutes later she was in the room.

"Hello, Jack." She felt sick, and responsible, she had never wanted to hand Jack back to start with. "You look better, than when I came the other day!"

"I guess I was asleep, sorry!"

"Don't be. I'm so sorry, Jack, you got through this again."

Jack bit his lips.

"But you don't have to worry now. Your dad is in custody now, State press the charged."

"What about my m..o..m?"

Mary sighed, "We've not pressed her any charge, but she didn't do anything to stop him, so that makes her lost your custody. And we're gonna put you in foster care."

Jack bit his lips. He knew it could happen. "Can I still see my mom?"

"I'm afraid not, Honey. Not for a while."

"My mom never hurt me."

"Yes we know, Honey, but she neglected you. I'm so sorry," she sympathized with the kid.

Jack went silent.

Mary sighed. "But don't worry, we're gonna take a good care of you, and find a nice family for you. Okey?" she tried to light up the mood. She knew better not to mention The Winchester's proposal on fostering Jack, as she didn't want to give him false hope.

Jack nodded slightly. What' choice did he have - someone else was controlling his life now.

Mary was disturbed by his lack of reaction

"Hey, the doctor says you can be moved out from here tomorrow, graduate from an ICU, That's great news, huh?" Mary lighted him up.

Jack shrugged little, "I guess."

Mary nodded. "Oke, I'll let you rest, Jack. We'll gonna meet again in a couple of days. You're gonna be okay, Sweety," she comforted him.

Jack nodded and watched the woman left the room.

Dr. Rhodes looked at the boy, "Hey..., don't worry, you'll be fine," he gave a warmth smile.

Jack nodded.

"You're a fighter, Kiddo," he added.

Jack smiled little and looked around.

"Mhmm..., is Mr. Winchester here?" Jack asked shyly.

"Which Winchester?"

"Any of them?"

Dr. Rhodes smiled and shook his head. "No, not yet. Probably in a couple of hours. The tall one always come back at 2," as he looked at his watch and showed its 11.30 am. "But I'll tell him you're looking for him." He liked the Winchesters. He got amaze himself how they care to this kid, like their own family, as in their young brother.

Jack smiled. "Thank you..."

Dr. Rhodes nodded, "Now, get some rest..." he tapped the boy's arm gently.

Jack nodded and yeah he felt tired. A good nap would be good.

Dr. Rodhes smiled a bit relieved before he left the the kid.

**SPNSPN**

The next time Jack open his eyes, Sir Sam had sat with him.

"Hey, I heard someone's looking for me?" Sam smiled. He had been so happy, when he came, Dr. Rodhes told him that Jack almost full awake, and asked for him. There's a good thing, the kid getting better.

Jack just smiled little.

"So, how's you're feeling now? Still hurting somewhere?" Sam observe the kid's body which still attached with tube and machine, but sounded good and stable.

Jack nodded

"Hey, but at least you're gonna move out from here," Sam lighted up the air.

Jack nodded, "They said so..." he spoke slowly.

Sam surprised with the voice, "Wait, did I hear some voice?" he teased the boy. "Aah, so glad to hear you again, Jack, so I won't be like talking with the pillow."

Jack giggled little.

Sam heart rose with the giggle. It sounded like heaven! "God, Kid..., you make us scared..., and I'm so sorry, we didn't come earlier."

Jack smiled. "You saving me, Sir, thank you..." he said again. "And thank you for staying with me..."

"Hey, don't mention it, Jack, we want to sit with you. And leave the Sir, just call Sam, we're buddy, right?"

Jack smiled again and nodded.

"Mrs. Campbell came...," Jack told him

That took Sam's attention. _Did Mary mention anything about Dean's proposal to the Jack?_

"She did? Well, she's your social worker, she's helping you, Jack ..."

"She didn't last time," Jack sighed bitterly.

Sam sighed, "Well, she's now. Give her a chance," he smiled, tried to light up the mood.

"She said, she gonna put me on foster home, and find me a nice family."

"She did?" Sam's heart rose with the possibility she had told the Kid. "That's nice, right? You're gonna okay, then. Someone will be taking good care for you."

Jack lightly nodded. "But I'm scared, Sir..."

"Scared?"

"What if they don't like me, or hate me? I heard foster parents not really cared about the kid. They're just a stranger."

Sam bit his lips. "Shhh..., don't think about that, Jack," he soothed him. But the truth, he knew that kind of feeling. He was on a foster home before. But maybe the memory was so light as he was still a kid, and he got Dean with him.

"And what if I don't like them?"

"You will try to like them, as they try to like you as well, and loving you," Sam calmed the boy.

Jack sighed bitterly. "I wish I could live with someone like you, Sirs...," then he stopped. "I'm sorry, Sir."

But Sam heard, and rose his heart, "You want to live with us, Jack?"

Jack nodded shyly. "Can't I?" his eyes winded with big hope.

Sam sighed, and shook his head sadly, "I'm sorry you can't, even we want too."

Jack sighed sadly.

"But hopefully not for long," Somehow, Sam felt needing to break the news, just to make Jack calm.

Jack looked at Sam.

Sam smiled groggily, "Well, I'm not supposed to tell you this yet, but if this will make you feel good, I'll do it."

Jack waited.

"Dean had applied on taking you in, so you can live with us," Sam told the kid.

There's a numb first, but then his face lighted up. "Mr. D, letting me live with you?"

"Well, no yet, Jack, we're still in the process, it will need time. But we really hope we can get through it, so we can bring you home."

Jack smiled happily.

"So we need you to be strong, even when you have to stay in the foster home or some family first, it's only for a short time. We'll gonna take you back."

"You promise?"

Sam sighed with big big hope, "I promise."

Jack smiled full of relieved. "Thank you."

Sam nodded. "Key, now let's not talk about that. You have to get better first, then we settle about anything else, okey..."

"Okey..." Jack smiled happily.

"Good, lad..." Sam smiled as happy as he can hope. He knew it was too early, and he could be giving a kid a false hope. But they had to be sure and had faith, they're gonna have Jack.

**TBC**

Soo? What'd you think? let me know your thought, I really appreciate it.

thank you for reading :)


	6. Chapter 6 - The Law

Hey, me come back. so sorry for the late update..., hope this can fill.

Sorry, still no beta..., hope you don't mind and still like this story.

Soo, enjoy, and hope you like it :)

**Chapters 6 - The Law**

On the next afternoon, Jack moved to a regular room, out from the ICU. He's not in critical but still in intensive care. He was healing as well as could be expected. The bruises were fading, although his bruised mind would take much longer.

The first night, he already had a nightmare. Nit the full flown grade A shit scared but a memory of his father belting him for some trivial thing. When he woke up screaming, he saw two nurses watching him and flinched expecting punishment. But they smiled and one injected something into one of the IV's running into his battered body.

"Something to help you sleep, Jack. Close your eyes,"

He listened to her soft voice as a warm feeling flowed through him and the next thing he knew it was morning.

At noon, his social worker came again. He's kinda bit irritated with her. He didn't quite trust her yet.

"Hey, Jack..." Mary smiled. "You feeling okay, now?"

Jack shrugged.

"I heard about your nightmare."

Jack bit lips, tried to ignore. He didn't feel to talk about it.

Mary read that. She sighed, "Alright, Jack. It's okay. I know sometimes nightmares came, but you will pull it through."

Jack didn't respond.

"Mhmm, don't worry, Jack, we are looking for you a good place now. I mean it. You will never have to go back there again," Mary insisted.

Jack gulped.'Them!'They were his parents.

"Owh, your mother sent you some of your things from clothes and books."

Jack looked at her.How did she get them?' It was the first multi-syllable response Jack had given. "My mom sent them to you?"

Mary bit her lips. She didn't know what to do for the best; a lie would have been good but she believed in the truth. And Jack had had enough people lying to him. She knew he would know!

"No, Jack. Your.. your... mother left them at the hospital for you..." She saw a brief hope in his eyes.

"She came?" Jack's heart rose up. "But they wouldn't let her see me, because of some order..." but then his face fell."Did she ask to see me?"

Mary looked into those eyes and couldn't lie, "No, Jack. I'm sorry, she didn't."

Jack's heart fell."Did she ask how I was?" The hope was fading, his voice flat.

Mary shook her head. She hated to hurt the kid even more and it was no use telling Jack he was better off without her. He was eleven years old and she was his mother.

She heard Jack fight to hold back the sobs and gently took his hand, even though he pulled back in terror. All the courses she attended, 'Be compassionate but detached.' How the hell did you manage that with a kid like this? physically and mentally abused, and still wanting his mother's love. And the mother had pissed off without a second thought for her only child in intensive care. Some people should never be allowed near kids.

She turned to Jack, "It's ok to cry, Jack. It doesn't mean you're weak."

And he had cried. so hard she thought he was going to physically hurt himself.

Mary squeezed his hand and when he has squeezed the last teardrops away she smoothed back his hair. "Jack, Honey, it doesn't mean that you're bad or don't deserve love. It means they didn't deserve you! And I promise you something with all my heart, I will find you the very best parents I can. Who deserves a brave beautiful child like you!"

'Can I choose by myself?'He wanted to ask, but he held it. He's not in the mood to talk now. Sam said, he needs to trust Mary, and if he does and being strong, the time will come, The Winchester will take him back.

Jack did not react. Mary knew Jack was sceptic. It would take actions not words. And it wouldn't be easy finding people willing to take on Jack with all his problems. The physical ones were bad enough but the emotional ones. Jesus. And she couldn't be depending on The Winchester, not when they're still running the process, they're still far to go. Hope she can find one immediately.

**SPNSPN***

Dean was on the way to go to the hospital, and he's making a stop on a market to buy snacks for Jack. He knew some of Jack's favorite, and he would buy a little toy for the kid as well.

It was on the chocolate bar alley when he saw a familiar face stood before her. Kelly Kline. Dean's blood rushed, as he wanted to throw his anger on her. But he knew, he was on the public, would not good to see.

Dean cleared his throat, "Mrs. Kline...?" he greeted politely.

The woman jumped and looked at him. "Ah, Dean..., hi..."

"Hi...," Dean forced to smile. "How are you?" he asked with little concern.

Kelly gulped, "I'm fine, thank you," she smiled.

Dean nodded and observed her.

Kelly got irritated. She looked away at what on Dean's basket. And she saw something in there...

"Nougat..."

"Excuse, Ma'am...?" Kelly's voice was barely heard.

Kelly gasped. "Nougat, its Jack's favorite..."

Dean looked down and saw it, then smiled..., "Yeah..., its for Jack, I know he likes nougat. I'm on the way to the hospital," Dean said as he wanted to see her reaction.

Kelly just nodded within looked at Dean with no emotion.

"Here...," Kelly took another bar of chocolate from the racks. "Take this too. He likes them," she took another candy and put them on it. Then she filled them with another. "There you go. He likes them all," she sighed with all the chocolates and candies she put on the basket.

Dean gasped, kinda bit surprised, _'Well, okay, she still cares about his son. You might want to meet him too?'_

"Thank you," Dean nodded.

Kelly smiled, "Thank you... for caring him. He needs you."

Dean bit his lips and nodded.

Kelly sighed, "See you soon, Dean," and turned her way.

Dean stunned and frowned,'Wait, just like that? No asking how is he?'

He swallowed hard. "Mhmm, don't you want to know how is he?" Dean a bit shout.

Success, Kelly stopped. But didn't turn her back.

Dean's waiting.

"I don't have to, I know he's fine,... with you," Kelly asked without looked over, "Just take good care of him," and continued to walk leaving Dean with open mouth.

It needed time to Dean realize what that supposed to mean.How did she know?But he smiled. "We will..." But Kelly already went out.

Dean sighed and went to the cashier before took off to the hospital.

Dean arrived at the hospital with a big grin. And Jack looked just great.

"Heya, Kid..."

Jack smiled with Dean's coming.

Dean looked at him and sighed relieved, "Well, you look a lot much better than the last time I saw you."

Jack grinned. "Yeah... They're not much hurt anymore..."

"Good," Dean was happy too. "Here, I got you something...," he handed the shop bag.

Jack opened it, and smiled wide, "Woow..., hot wheels!!" he shouted. "And you got everything I like!" he amazed. "Can I eat them all?"

"Just not at once."

"Okey," Jack smiled happily. "But wait, how did you know?" he looked curious.

Dean bit his lips. He sighed, "Hey, how long you think I knew you? It's long enough to know what's you like, kiddo," Dean grinned happily. 'With your mother helped' but it would better not to mention his mother. He didn't know what Jack was gonna feel.

Jack even smiled happily. "Yeah. Thanks," and he started to dig in.

Dean nodded. "So what you doing today?" as watching him chewing a nougat.

"Mhmm... not much. Watching TV and sleep," his mouth full of chocolate and caramel. He even painted his face with chocolate.

Dean took a piece of tissue, and wiped them clean, and smiled. "A bit boring, huh?"

Jack nodded.

"Hey, but you have these now," Dean pointed the shop bag, "And you'll be out soon," Dean patted the boy leg gently. "Your recovery is soooo remarkable."

Jack just smiled. "Get out of here, and waiting for you to come."

Dean stunned and gave a questioning look.

Jack grinned, "Sam told me..."

Dean bit his lips, and sighed,'Damn, Sam, you're not supposed to tell him yet. What if he failed the qualification and let the boy down?'

"Thank you, Sir...,"

Dean gasped by the boy's voice.

"Thank you for proposing for me, Sir..." Jack added.

Dean sighed, "Yeah, don't mention it, Kid, we really care and love you." He was supposed to say don't too excited, but the kid's smile didn't give him a heart to break it.

"I know..." Jack smiled. "My mom didn't love me. She sent my stuff, but she didn't even care to ask how I was doing," Jack's face fell.

Dean bit his lip. He's not surprised at all. But how hurt, to see that sad little face. "Well that's bull..." he said gently.

Jack stunned.

"Well, he just helped me to pick those chocolates and candies for you, Kid," Dean decided to tell the truth.

Jack numbed. "She did? You met her."

Dean nodded, "Kid, no matter what happened now, just believe, she still loves you. You're just in bad circumstances that she can't meet you. We can't fight that. But she cares for you." Well okay, she didn't ask how Jack's doing, but at least she still concerns Jack fav. That's a good thing. And that's the only thing Jack needed to know right now.

Jack bit his lips. "I miss Mommy..."

Dean went silent. He brushed the kid's hair, "I know, Jack..., just be strong and pray you will meet her again..."

Jack burst in and warped his arms around Dean's waist, hugged him tight and cried there.

Dean sighed rubbing the kid's back with love.

Jack looked up with pleaded eyes, "But... if you taking me in, I still could meet her, right? We live side by side..."

Dean bit his lips. "Yeah, we hope so."

Jack smiled gladness.

Dean sighed deep and smiled, "Well, let's not go there yet, Jack. Let's make you get better first. Get you out of here..."

Jack grinned. "I will."

"Good, boy," Dean smiled. Well, that was the only he could do now, and pray he through it well.

**SPNSPN***

Jack was making good progress. The wounds started to heal and his kidney got much better as it started worked well. So with the great recovery, Jack would be released soon. Mary visited the kid daily and saw how he was soo attached to The Winchester. She knew they wanted to foster the Kline. They'd already halfway through the process with several visits and interviews. And yes, they might emotionally and financial fit, but that's not the only thing that it needed to be foster parents. And she's afraid she must drop the news.

With a deep breath, she knocked on the door, and Dean himself opened the door. She's already called Dean and asked if she could meet at their house.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Winchester..."

"Oh, Hi, Mrs. Campbell, come in... Oh, please, it's Dean."

Mary smiled and went in. The younger Winchester had already there as well, waiting for her to come. "Sam?"

Sam smiled welcoming.

Dean looked curious and dreading, he knew it's about their application, "Well, so what is it, Mrs. Campbell? You called and asked to meet us..., I think it's our application, right...?" he forced to smile.

"Yes," Mary sighed.

Dean nodded. He looked to Sam and braced himself. He knew they'd only half through...

Mary took a deep breath, "Well, I'm sorry to tell you, that we couldn't continue to process your application, Sir."

Dean shocked. "What?"

"Yes, I'm so sorry, Sir."

The 26 years old young man swallowed hard, "Why? Didn't we quite proper and settle? I have a job, monthly pay, my saving, and I even owned this house, I bought it."

"Yeah, we know that. But other things didn't fit, Dean. I'm sorry."

"Like what?"

"Like, you live side by side with Jack's parents," Mary explained.

Dean stunned. "You knew where we live, and you got that as a problem now? That's ridiculous!" He was ready to storm out.

"Well not only that, Sir..." Mary stopped Dean. "But also your background that couldn't fit..."

Dean bit his lips. "Mine or ours?" pointed his brother.

"Yours, Dean."

Dean frowned. "What backgrounds?"

Mary swallowed hard, "You as a foster kid, Dean, almost as the same case with Jack. And you have a history with violence too, involving gun."

Dean frowned. "You mean when I tried to save my brother from that bastard?"

Sam gulped. "Dean..." he tried to calm his brother. It hurted him too, to call everything in the past.

"You shot your father, Dean," Mary reminded him.

"On his legs," Dean confirmed.

"And his shoulder," added Mary.

"Well, he's not dead, right?" he snapped. "I wish I shot him dead."

"And you beat Mr. Kline too, Dean, remember..." Mary reminded another.

"Yeah, after what he did to Jack?" Dean scoffed angrily. "I wish I shot him too. Those bastards deserved what I did, and I ain't sorry at all," he stated. "And I will no hesitate on doing that again to whoever that hurt my brother or any coward who beat a child!"

Mary bit her lips, "Do you still having gun?"

"Yeah, I have. I have the permit. It's written all in the application. Nothing I hide. And I'll use it to protect my loved ones," he stated no hesitated.

Mary swallowed hard, and nodded, "So, that guess what makes we can't approve your application. You're too much violence, Dean. It can't be good for a child."

"Yeah, to protect my family. Can't you understand that?"

"Doesn't matter, Dean."

Dean eyes' winded with disbelieved. "Unbelievable!" he shouted angrily, made Mary jumped.

"Mrs. Campbell..." Sam tried to speak to calm the air.

Mary turned to the youngest Winchester.

"Our life might not be perfect and peaceful. But Dean... he's full compassion. He would do anything to protect his family, even risked his life. I was saved by him, Ma'am. I feel safe because of him, I have a good life because of him. Dean... he's such a hero... And that's what Jack needs. We know what he's been through. We've been there, and we survive, Dean makes us survive. So Jack will survive too. He'll be fine with us if we have a chance to take care of him."

Mary bit her lips. Sam..., well he's different from his brother. This young man had no violence, and he's quite smart. And she knew Jack liked Sam as he made him feel smarter. And no doubt Dean made what Sam's today. But she couldn't do anything. They had already reject their application.

"Yes, I believed so, but I'm so sorry... they'd already pulled out your application," she had to confirmed them.

Dean's world fell. There's an anger in his eyes.

"Can you do something? You said you gonna help us?" Sam was still trying.

"I said, I see if I could help, Sam. But my hands are tied, boys. There's nothing I can do, I'm so sorry."

"So?"

"So, you can't take Jack in..."

Sam swallowed hard, while Dean tried his best to not rage out.

Mary gulped. "I'm so sorry, boys. But I'll do my best to find a nice home and family for him."

Dean still not responded.

Sam sighed, he knew there's nothing they could do now. "Okey, Mrs. Campbell, we understand and thank you for your help."

Dean looked his bother with disbelieved,'How could Sam still soo polite like this to her. She just let them down, she failed them, she failed Jack. They failed Jack.

Mary sighed, guess there's no need to stay any longer. And Dean, he looked like ready to explode with anger. She needed to go now.

"Once again, I'm so sorry," as she walked out and left.

Sam took a very deep breath. He didn't know what to do.

"Dean..." he called carefully, Dean looked so scary.

"We failed," Dean tried to control his anger. "We failed Jack."

Sam bit his lips. "Yeah... and how we're gonna tell him, Dean? He knew we..."

Dean looked to Sam, cutting Sam's words. "You shouldn't tell him yet, Sam..."

"I know, I'm sorry_" he regretted now

"Damn it, SAM!" He smashed a chair into pieces, made Sam jumped in fear.

Sam looked at his bother and watched him leave in anger.

He sighed hard and didn't know what to do. But yeah, they failed Jack.

TBC

Soo, how was it? Let me know your thought hehehe

Thank you for reading :)


	7. Chapter 7 - The House

Heya, I'm back. So sorry for the late update, yeah i know its more than week. Been busy in the real life, but here i am now. hopefully you still waiting the story and loving this one.

Still no beta, so sorry for any mistaken spell and gramar.

well, enjoy now, and hope you like it hehee

**Chapter 7 – The House**

After throwing the bad news to The Winchester and they didn't take it so well, Marie went marathon to find a place for Jack. It should be now, as the boy will be released soon. As she flicked through all her contacts, her eyes fell on a couple of names.

Yes, they would fit for him. The couple had already foster kids, still lived with them, and seemed alright. No issues reported. She dialed the number.

"Dumah Mattinson? Hi, its Mary Campbell from Kansas Child Support Service. Could I see you?"

**SPNSPN***

Though they knew they could have Jack, Dean and Sam didn't stop visiting him. But neither of them telling him the truth. They just couldn't.

"So, heard you ready to go?" Dean smiled acted normal, whole his body and soul screamed in pain.

Jack shrugged, "Yeah..., guess so."

"That's great!" Dean sighed relieved.

"But I'm not gonna go home. They'll send me to someone home."

Dean sighed hard, "Yeah. But hey, it wouldn't be that bad. They promise to give you a great home and a great family, Jack. You gonna be okay. You just hang in there, oke, Budd," he ruffled the boy's hair.

Jack nodded and smiled bitterly.

Sam sighed, "Here..., take these with you." Sam gave him a couple of books from his collections. "To kill your bore time."

Jack smiled wide, "For me?"

Sam nodded, "Everything you like in there, Jack."

Jack read the titles. They're all about astronomy, animals, maths. Yeah, he liked them all. "Thanks!!!"

Sam smiled nodded.

"I can't wait to read all your books, Sir..., I'll read them all!" Jack's smile even tore Sam apart.

"That's good, Jack," Sam felt so ripped out.

"How long before I can live with you, Sirs?" Jack asked hopefully.

It felt like a stab in Sam's heart, "Not too long, Jack," he forced a hoping smile. "You just need to be patient and stay strong," he looked up to Dean uneasy.

Dean took a deep breath, "Jack, listen to me..., we don't know how long it would take, and what its gonna end, but no matter what it is, I want you to be tough, and promise me you will be okay... stay out of trouble and call me if you need anything. Okay?"

"I still can have cell phone?"

Dean shrugged, "Should be. But, well, you know where to find us. Okay?"

Jack nodded. "I'll hang in there."

Dean nodded, "Good, good for you, Bud," he patted the boy.

Jack burst into Dean's arms and hugged him tightly.

Dean hold is breath to control his feelings and his tears. He rubbed the boy's back gently. "You're gonna be okay, Jack, you're gonna be okay..." he comforted the boy, as well as he needed.

"Thank you, Sir, thank you for everything,..."

"Sure, Kiddo..." Dean took a very deep breath, controlling all his emotions.

Sam watched them in pain. He knew Dean's feelings about Jack, and he understands the way he wanted to protect the kid. And they just failed him. Their only hope could Jack will have a good place.

As they left the hospital, they both met Mary Campbell in the lobby.

"Mrs. Campbell...," Sam greeted politely, while Dean tried not to make a word with her.

"Sam..." Mary braced herself as she stood before the two towers Winchester.

"I heard you found a place for Jack?"

"Yes, we have," Mary nodded. "A nice family in out town."

Sam stunned, "Out town? You'll bring him out of Lawrence?"

"Yes. Out Kansas," Mary made it precisely.

Sam numbed, "Why?"

"It's for his safety," Mary felt uneasy.

"From us, you mean?" Dean spoke up. He couldn't hold his tongue.

"No. Safe from the people that hurt him," Mary even braced herself, ready for Dean's rage.

Dean bit his lips holding up. "Where?"

Mary stayed silent.

"Where will you send him?" Dean asked again.

Mary sighed, "I can't tell. I'm sorry."

Dean stunned, and ready to storm out.

"Mr. Winchester, please let him go," Mary stated, stopping Dean. "You can't have him," she reminded him.

"Yes, we know that," Dean still furious. "So that makes us couldn't see him, or even know where he went?"

"Better be that way, Dean. For Jack's sake. So he wouldn't live in false hope," Mary stated.

Both Dean and Sam bit their lips.

Mary looked at them, "He didn't know, does he?"

Dean bit his lips. "We couldn't tell him."

"Good, so now, stop seeing him, or you just hurting him by lying," Mary stated.

Both Winchester bit his lips. They knew she was right.

Mary looked at them and felt sympathy. "Look, boys. We got this. Jack will be alright. We promised. I promised"

Dean looked at Mary with uneasy. The truth is, he didn't trust this lady at all, but he couldn't do anything. And they already failed Jack, so maybe Mary can make it right. He looked at Sam and know as well, there's nothing they could do.

"Just please, look after him."

"I will. I promised."

Dean sighed and felt hopeless. But that's the only they could do. Trusted in Mary.

***SPNSPN***

Mary visited the boy to tell the last progress. He will be discharged tomorrow.

"Hi, Jack..., you looked even better every day," Mary smiled.

Jack just shrugged, didn't feel like to respond.

Mary sighed. The boy looked sad and no life.

"Ready to go home?" she changed it and tried to cheer him up.

Jack looked up, "Home? With Mom?" there's big hope in his eyes.

Mary bit her lips and regretted the words. "No, Jack, not go back to your Mom. I'm sorry. It's your new place, Jack, your new home."

Jack's heart fell, "It's not my home."

"Give it a chance, Jack. You're gonna be like it."

Jack didn't respond.

Mary sighed. "Jack, I'm sorry, you can't live with your mother again, not for now."

Jack fully got it, "She didn't want me," he said in pain.

Mary's heart fell and felt the boy's pain. "I'm so sorry, Jack. And for your safety, we decided to move you away out from Lawrence," Mary added carefully.

Jack paled with the shocking news. "Why?"

"To protect you. Your father might have a short period sentence, and he could reach you again. He could hurt you again. We didn't want that, did we?"

"What about Mr. Winchester? They still can protect me."

Mary's face fell. "No, they can't, Honey."

"Yes, yes they can if you let him. I know they want to take me in..." Jack explained almost hysterical.

Mary stunned. _So the boy knew about the app? And now if he knows they had failed, it will break his heart._ They shouldn't tell the boy in the first place. _And now, they left her to hurt the boy?_ Oh, Mary so much hates this. But she knew, she couldn't let Jack in the dark.

"Jack..., Jack..., no they can't, Sweetheart," Mary tried to calm the boy. "And they can't take you in."

Jack went numb. "Why?"

Mary sighed hard before letting the words out. "I'm sorry, Jack, but they failed the process."

"What that's mean?"

"It meane, they can't foster you. Not you, or any other kid."

Jack's face fell and paled. "So, there's no chance I could live with them?"

Mary shook his head. "No, Jack, I'm so sorry."

Jack's world stumble above him and felt betrayed. _Why didn't they tell him? Why did they keep him in a hope?_ Jack just wanted to cry... He's alone now. He had no one to cling for hope. There's no guarantee he will be okay...

"But trust me, you're gonna okay, Jack...," Mary tried to calm the boy.

But Jack didn't want to hear. He had no life now.

Mary sighed hard, felt sympathy for the boy. But she couldn't do anything, and she couldn't too attached to her case. She already did her best for Jack, and she had to be tough.

"You'll be transferred to Oklahoma by tomorrow, Jack. Are you okay with that?"

Jack felt no need to answer. _Why bother to ask? What choice did he have?_ Someone else was controlling his life. He had to go with it, and he had no reason to stay. He had nobody.

***SPNSPN***

Times flew as Jack didn't much care. All he knows, he was sent to some city called Tulsa, and ready to meet his foster parents. He even didn't have a chance to meet The Winchester for the last goodbye.

Jack saw the one-story house nervously as the car pulled up to driveaway. That house looked nice and big just like the other house. And there's couple waited for him on upfront the house.

He got out the car and met them who gave him a warm welcoming smile.

Naomi Powell, his CPS, smiled at him, "Jack, this Mr. and Mrs. Matinson, they are going to take good care of you."

Mrs. Matinson went closer to him, "Hi, Jack, nice to meet you. My name Dumah."

Jack looked at the lady. She's beautiful, reminded him of his mother.

"And this my husband Marvin," she added.

Jack turned to the man. The short man gave him a thin smile. Jack shrieked. He knew when someone gave a weird smile, someone he shouldn't trust.

"And we called him, Marv," Dumah said cheerily. "We have other foster kids, Jack, and two biological kids, your brother, and sisters... "Let's meet them, Jack."

Jack gasped and followed her to the house. Mr. Matinson and Mrs. Powell followed behind.

As he went inside, four kids of different ages already stood politely waiting for him, and strange feeling around him, yet there are a lot of family pictures on the wall and the table, showed as a happy family. Jack slightly looked at all the kids on the picture, so many of them. How many kids the had?

"Jack, meet your brothers. That's Clark, Maggie, Ben," Dumah grinned enthusiast.

Jack just gave a little nod as they looked so tense. Clark, he might a few years older than him and got black thick curly hair, while Maggie, maybe as his age, and Ben, he probably younger than him. And they smiled back nervously.

"And our twins Hanna and Elliot; our biological child," she proudly introduced her teenagers. "Don't worry, Jack, they all good kids, you're gonna like them, and you're gonna be just fine," Dumah comfort him.

Jack nodded.

Naomi sighed happily, "Alright, guess all settled, I gotta leave now." She turned to Jack, "Jack, be a good boy. Stay out of trouble, okay," with the stern tone.

Jack just shrugged.

"Okay!" Naomi sighed and ready to leave. She turned to The Mattinson. "Thank you for your kindness of giving them a good home and good life. May God bless you all," she smiled at the couple.

"Amen."

And they watched the social worker walked out the door and left Jack this strange family.

As the door closed Jack jumped with the finger's click asked his attention. Jack turned to Mrs. Mattinson.

"Alright, Jack, this the drill, I don't care what happened to you, and what you've been through, but in this house, you stick to the rules, my rules."

"This house only had four bedrooms, so you will share the room with Clark, Maggie, and Ben. Three times meals, breakfast at 7, lunch at 2 and dinner at 7. Don't ask for extra food. We fed you, and don't worry we won't let you die starving, so don't be fussed."

Jack gulped nervously.

"You went to school as usual and got home at 1.30 pm period. Curfew at 10 pm. And we kept anything inside, you try to tell out, be ready for the consequence," Marvin added with a stern voice.

Jack paled and trembled. What he feard about this whole fostering was before him. His wildest nightmares.

"You understand?"

Jack swallowed hard and nodded.

Dumah nodded, "Good, coz we don't care if you wiped, cried or whatever you like. You stick with us. So don't try anything fool, boy. As long as you obeyed us, you gonna be okay."

Jack numbed and looked to the other kids. They looked tense and scared too. _So it really happened?_

"Alright. Clark, show him the room, and tell him to do the chores."

Jack froze, almost couldn't breathe.

"Chop, chop! Move, Boys! No wasting time!" Jack jumped with Mrs. Mattinson's loud voice.

"C'mon, Jack...," Clark slowly took Jack's trembling hand and led him to their shared room.

Wordless, Jack followed Clark.

The room had only two bunk beds and two cupboards.

"We share bunk bed and cupboard, Jack," Clark told him with grin face, tried to light him up. "Don't worry, I don't have much stuff, so it's still fit for your stuff." Clark looked at the big duffel bag Jack's carried.

Jack still no words. He started sobbing.

Clark felt sympathy. "Hey, I know it sounded scary, but it will be okay. Don't worry, I got you, Jack," he soothed the kid and slowly put his arm around Jack.

Jack's still sobbing and stiff tried no to fall. He had to be strong. He's alone now. No one with him, he's on his own. Suddenly he wanted to run to Dean's arms and cried hard.

**TBC**

Soo, what so you think? let me know your thought. love to hear a long comments hehehehe.

Well, thank you for reading and liking :)


	8. Chapter 8 - The Bonding

**Hai, I'm back again... hehehe, so sorry for the long update. Still hope you all still waiting this story and still can enjoy them. **

**And again, still have no beta, soo, I'm sorry for any mistaken grammar and spelling or anything..., just enjoy the story, and hope you like it **

**Chapter 8 - The Bonding**

Jack tried to settle in. Mattinson Twins; Elliot and Hanna, they're 15 and really didn't care about their foster brothers. They rarely interacted. Fortunately, the other three foster kids were so nice to Jack.

Clark, the oldest, he's 14 and still in 7th grade. He's not dumb, but getting so much trouble in school made him often failing grade. He's smart enough and he's like the big brother among three. Maggie, she's 10 and in 4th grade. And last Ben, he's still 8 and in 1st grade. They all tried to make Jack feel like home, but living here was like living in hell.

The first week was the hardest. The strict rules, the chores, and the lack of food. They only gave them corn mush with small bread in the morning and a can of soup for dinner. For lunch, they got free lunch at school. Meat, milk, and cookies only on the weekend, and you cannot ask more even when you want more and still hungry.

"Why Hanna and Elliot got steak and pasta and while we just have a can of soup for four of us?" Jack asked Clark curiously.

"Because they are their kids, and we're not. So we don't eat like what they eat," Clark answered.

"Why?"

"Because they don't give a shit on us," Maggie added.

Jack went to think. "So why are they fostering us?"

"Because they need the money. They only care of the paycheck..."

Jack bit his lips. "They get paid for fostering us?"

Both Meggie and Clark nodded.

"$600 a month from each of us," Clark added before Jack asked.

Jack's brain started to calculate, "They got $2.400 a month, and they only gave us this?" he looked to the can. "That's not right."

Clark smiled bitterly, "Nothing is right on us, Jack."

Jack bit his lips. "Can we do something?"

"Nope. You tried to report it, you only got worst. And no report about us, they're doing fine. And believe me, they are good at covering."

Jack sighed sadly. At that moment, he really wanted to go home.

Clark put his arms on Jack's shoulder, "I'm sorry, you got them on your first placement, but don't worry, you'll be okay. Just do whatever they told you..." he calmed the younger boy.

Jack just nodded. He wanted to go home now. Maybe his dad hit him sometimes, but he always eats properly. Mom cooked, and Dadd, he rarely let him starving, except that one last beating that made him ended up in ICU.

So Jack started to get used to the situation. And for the chores, his foster parents made their foster kids doing do all the chores, while their kids do nothing. Jack knew it wasn't that bad, and he still doing it. He used to do chores at home. But he felt not safe there.

He was like waiting something big bad happened to him. So he tried so hard to stay out trouble. He rarely speaks, never talked back and never picks a fight with other kids. He tried to stay low, and safe. He knew that's the only thing he could do to survive. And fortunately, the other kids were nice. Clark was always to comfort him every time he needs to cry, and Maggie becomes his classmates, as they were in the same grade and went to school together.

With all the strict rules Mrs. Mattinson had for them, there's nothing as horrible as Mr. Mattinson looked at them especially to the boys. Jack didn't know what's on Marvin's head every time that man looking at him, but he felt threatened. And when he asked Clark, it seemed like he didn't want to talk about it. He shut it out. So Jack tried not to bother. He kept reminding himself, 'Play safe, Jack, and you gonna be okay...' So let will be it.

***SPNSPN***

Living this past week after losing Jack, was the hardest for Dean and Sam. They didn't know where the kid went, they didn't how is he doing. And that's killing them!

"Should we call him?" asked Sam.

"Yeah, to where?"

"Ask Mary...?"

Dean snorted, "As she will tell us. That woman didn't want us to get near to him."

"So what should we do?"

"You tell me... is still there a chance to have him back?"

Sam shrugged, "I don't know..."

"Well, find him first."

Sam sighed, "Okay, I'll try. I'll knock every door."

"Yeah, you do that," Dean nodded, as like giving an order.

Sam gulped and will do his best. He knew Dean wouldn't in peace before knowing where and how Jack's doing now.

**SPNSPN***

As Jack tried to settle with this terrible placement, he still struggled with the new school. He tried his best in the class. Somehow he couldn't catch up on all the subjects, especially Math. Without Mr. Winchester, he felt so lost. He has no one to ask for fixing his problem.

"Jack Kline..."

Jack jumped as his teacher called him. Hesitated he stood up and walked.

Mr. Dave Robins smiled at him. He knew the new boy. The foster kid from Kansas just moved in. And with the background story, he could understand the struggle. He handed Jack the Math test result.

Jack peeked the score. It's a D+. He sighed frustrated and took the paper.

But Dave still held the paper, "Hey, Jack. I knew you are new here, and still tried to settle with the new situation, but you need to work hard to catch up. Or do you need some help?"

Jack shook his head, "No, thank you, Sir. I'll study hard. I'll try my best."

"I know you do, son," he calmed the boy. "Here, I'll give you some extra exercise," Dave gave him an exercise book to Jack. "Just asked me if you need some help to solve it, we can do some little work together," he let off the paper.

Jack took it and lightly smiled, "Thank you, Sir."

Dave nodded and watched the kid walked back to his desk.

I went home after school, Jack couldn't wait to try the exercise book. No need to have lunch at home, coz there's any. He looked at the food cabinet, it was locked with and padlock, so no way he would get any food. And it was just him, Maggie and Ben at home. He didn't know where's Clark and the twins, and no sign of Mr. and Mrs. Mattinson either. So soon he drowns on the task in their share room and tried to solve it.

"Hey, kid, what are you doing?"

Jack jumped up and saw Clark had already stood next to him. "Gosh, Clark, you scared me..." he looked up.

Clark smiled little, "Sorry. Where's everybody? It's like a cemetery here, except Maggie and Ben playing some stupid paper."

Jack shrugged, "Don't know, but Mr. and Mrs. Mattinson went to a poker game."

"Aaah, they spent our money again...," Clark knew The Mattinson couple's habits, spending their paycheck on gambling, as they didn't have a settled job.

Jack sighed, he didn't quite care. "Where have you been?"

"Work."

Jack looked up again, "You have a job?"

"Yeah, I have, part-time at Pirate Pete's. Need to save the money, Jack."

Jack bit his lips and nodded. He went back to his book, that took Clark's attention

"Hey, what you have there? Busting your ass on homework...?" he asked casually, but then he remembered the swore, "busting your butt on homework," he right away corrected them.

"Just my math exercise. I got 'D+' on test this week and Mr. Robin gave me this book."

"Aahh, math..., okay..., let me see it..." Clark sat next to Jack and read the task. "Okay, let's try together..."

"You can do Math?" Jack looked in mesmerized.

Clark shrugged, "I can try. I knew this book, Mr. Robin had given me once."

"Yeah?" Jack surprised, "So where's the book now, can I see the answer...?"

"No way, kiddo!" Clark laughed, "That's cheating. No cheat allowed...! And well I lost it, I moved a lot, and don't care what I have."

"But did you finished them?"

"Some..."

"Good."

"Come on, let's take a look," Clark started to concentrate and tried to solve it.

Amazingly, Clark could finish some of the tasks and even guided Jack to solve it. Jack never thought Clark would be that smart. It's just watching Mr. Sam Winchester. He liked Clark. Oh, how he missed Mr. Winchester.

"That's it, you got them solved," Clark smiled happily. "Just remember all the steps, key. You can try the next page."

"I will, Clark, thank you," Jack couldn't be happier. "You remind me to Mr. Winchester, Clark..."

"Who?"

"My neighbor, but he helped me a lot with my math. He's smart..."

"Yeah?" Clark smiled. "You like the guy?"

Jack smiled, "He saved me too. He and Mr. D- his brother, saved me a lot."

Clark took the attention, "Yeah?"

Jack nodded. "My Dad..., he beat me up and they're always there saving me."

Clark bit his lips. "What about your mom? Is she around?"

Jack shrugged, "I think she doesn't like me. But Mr. Sam and Mr. D were. They want to take me in, but they couldn't," Jack couldn't hold his feeling now.

Clark sighed and looked at the boy. Maybe this is the first time Jack has ever told about his side story.

"I missed them," Jack added. "I really want to call them, but I have no phone."

Clark bit his lips. Maybe it's not a good idea but wouldn't harm anyone. He digs his pocket and pulled it out. "Here, call them."

Jack looked up in surprise. "You have a phone? But... you didn't?"

"No, I have a job, and I earned it, just don't tell anyone, oke..." he grinned.

Jack smiled nodded.

"So what's the number?"

"Wait." Jack dug his bag and pulled out a book. He wrote their number there. "Here..." he showed it to Clark.

Clark read it and dialed the number. He heard the ringtone.

"Whose number this?" Clark asked Jack with a lowered voice and covered the phone.

"Mr. D, Dean Winchester..." Jack replied.

Clark nodded.

"Yeah, hello?"

Clark jumped with a deep lower voice answered. "Ng..., yea, hello. Is this Dean Winchester?"

"Yeah. Who's talking?"

Clark gulped, "Ng..., there's someone wants to talk to you..." he handed the phone to Jack.

Jack's heartbeat so fast as he took the phone and put on his ear, ... "Hello, Mr. D...?"

Dean's heart stop, with that small familiar voice he had missed for years.

"Jack...?" He wished it's true.

"Yeah..., it's me, Jack, Mr. D," a little happy cracked answered there.

Hearing that voice really light up Dean's day, "Oh, God... Jack, so glad you called, kiddo. We've been looking for you... not knowing how you are doing ..."

Jack's heart rose, Mr. Winchester was still concern about him. "Yea, I'm sorry, Mr.D, but I have no phone. They don't let me have it."

Dean stunned. "They don't?"

"No, but it's okay, Mr. D, my friend Clark have it and he let me use it to call you."

"Ok, okay. Where are you, Jack?"

"I'm in Pheonix, Mr. D."

Dean stunned. "Pheonix, Arizona?"

"Uhuh."

"Okay," Dean nodded. "So, how are you are doing, kid? Are you okay?" he really wanted to hear everything.

Jack bit his lips. He wondered whether he tells the truth or just saying; yeah he's okay?

"Yeah, I'm okay, Mr. D..., I'm fine," he said it clear. Better not to worry Mr. D. "Ng... is Mr. Sam around?" he tried to change the subject.

"No, Jack, I'm at work, and Sam probably still at camp. But I'll tell him you called, Jack."

"Oh, okay, Mr. D." Jack gulped.

There's a moment silent like he didn't what to tell. Dean could sense something. "Jack? Everything's okay?"

"Yeah! I'm okay, Mr. D."

Dean stunned, "Yeah...?" he really didn't want to believe it.

"Yeah! It's not as bad as I thought, Mr. D. And I have nice brothers too," Jack smiled at Clark. "He just like Sam, Mr. D, he helped with Math," Jack smiled happily as he tells about his brother.

"Good. What about your parents? Your eating good?" Dean's asked full of concern.

Jack bit his lips. How did he know about their eatings?

"Yeah, they're okay too. They feed me good. I'm good Mr. D..." Jack sounded as normal as he could. They're not mean and harm, they're just tide. Jack could tolerate and handle it. It's okay, don't have to bother Mr. D.

Dean sighed relieved, "Good, glad to hear that, Jack. We're worried ass here, kiddo, and we missed you so much!"

Jack couldn't help but smile gladly. "I missed you too, Mr. D and Mr. Sam. Thank you very much. But don't worry, I'm okay..."

Dean smiled, "Yeah, really glad to hear that, kid, and so good to hear your voice again, Jack."

Jack smiled. "You too, Mr. D."

Clark signed to call off. Jack just nodded.

"Okay, Mr. D, I have to go..., glad to hear from you again, Sir."

Dean smiled, "Yeah, me too, kid. Take care, and call me anytime, okay? I'll tell Sam you called, Jack."

Jack nodded, "Okay, Mr. D. Bye..."

"Bye, kid..." then he heard click off. Dean sighed in gladness. Finally, Jack called and tell where he was. That could make easier to check on him. But wait, why should he check on Jack? Jack's fine. He's good in there, the boy confirmed that, and he sounded good too. But still, he wanted to make sure Jack's fine. Better to save this number, and remember where he went to school. Now he couldn't wait to tell Sam.

***SPNSPN***

Jack sighed in gladness as he handed the phone back to Clark.

"Thank you, Clark," he smiled happily.

"Anytime, kiddo," Clark smiled. It's good to make his little brother happy. "He sounded like a nice guy."

"He is..." Jack smiled. "They always make me safe."

Clark nodded. "Hey, don't worry, I'll make you safe too."

Jack nodded, "Thank you, Clark..."

Clark sighed. "Okay, I'm starving now. Come on, let's find something to eat," he stood and walked out.

Curiosity, Jack followed him and froze to found Clark was on the food cabinet in the kitchen. Using the picking lock, he opened the padlock.

"Clark, what are you doing? You're not supposed to do that."

"I'm starving," Clark replayed, and as he opened the cabinet, he took some bread and a banana. "Want some?" he offered Jack.

Jack shook his head, "No, thank you..." he was so scared Mr or Mrs. Mattinson would find out and get him into trouble. "Mr. and Mrs. Mattinson will be mad."

Clark just shrugged "Ah, don't care," as he closed the cabinet and locked the padlock back.

"Come on, let's back to your work," Clark walked back to their room. "Here, eat up. You need it..." he gave the bread to Jack. "Don't worry, they wouldn't know."

Hesitated Jack took the bread and eat it.

Clark smiled happily, and put a hand on jack's shoulder, "Don't worry, I'll let you stay out the trouble."

Jack just nodded and felt safe.

**SPNSPN**

Dean couldn't over Jack's call. After telling Sam, Dean still can't believe how okay, Jack's now.

"He sounded okay, Sam..." Dean seemed didn't want to believe.

Sam looked up smiled. "Well, that's good, right? You should be happy, Dean, they found a nice place for Jack."

"I'm happy and glad, Sam, but it seemed not right. I knew how a foster home is, foster parents with their kids... like what we had, Sam, it's hell," Dean looked back how it was like to be on foster home, as a foster kid. Never been nice.

"Yeah, but not every foster home is hell, Dean. Maybe Jack got lucky, and Mrs. Campbel do her job right," Sam tried to give a sense.

Dean sighed. "Yeah, I know..., it's just..."

Sam looked at Dean, somehow he knew what his brother's feeling. "You are a bit disappointed coz it makes you less chance to have him here...?"

Dean shrugged. "I don't know. I just want him to be saved. And you sounded like less care about him, Sam," he accused his bother.

"What?" Sam shocked, "No, Dean, I_"

"We saw what he's been through, Sam..., he got beat up, scared, and almost die," Dean started to lose his temper.

"I know that, Dean..."

"And now he's alone out there!"

"And some family has taken care of him. He's saved, now, Dean. He's okay. Believe in that, Dean."

Dean still couldn't take that.

"C'mon Deam, give him a chance. And I believe he got luckier than we had."

"Yeah, I hope so," Dean sighed start to gave in.

Sam smiled. "Just let it go, Dean. He's okay, and that's what we need now."

Dean sighed, "Yeah you're right."

"Don't worry, he'll call you again, Dean. Or maybe you can call him sometime, you still have the number right?" Sam assured his brother.

Dean sighed, "Yeah, his's friend's number."

Sam nodded, "Okay, we have that, we'll be okay, and so he is."

Dean just nodded, and hope Sam was right.

**SPNSPN**

Everything went fine. Mr. and Mrs. Mattinson had come home, and ready for dinner. It was when they all four came to the kitchen to take the plate and can soup for dinner. And what Jack's dreading happened.

"Who's stealing my food?" Mrs. Mattinson asked coldly beside the open cabinet.

Jack froze and looked up to Clark.

"Do you think I wouldn't find out?"

Clark bit his lips and stood with a stern face.

"Now, how's taking my bread and my banana!?" Dumah got impatient.

Clark could stay quite, but then everybody gets suffers, especially Jack.

"Me..." Clark stepped up.

Dummah looked up to Clark, and smiled, "Why I didn't surprise?"

Clark braced himself as Mrs. Mattinson went to him. But she didn't hit him.

"Maggie, don't give him anything till I say."

Clark hid any facial expression. She started to walk away but he couldn't hold back. He snorted, "Like you gave us something. You didn't feed us properly."

Dumah stopped and looked back at Clark.

Everbody had stood terrified, waiting for the explosion.

"At least I give you something," she sneered.

"Yeah, one can soup and corn mush a day? We're not a slave!" Clark shouted

A loud gasped heard. They closed their eyes for the next bad thing.

SMACK!

She hit Clark hard on the face and knees him on the nuts. Clark grunted fall over in pain.

Dumah grabbed his hair, "How bout the thin air for the rest of the week?" She hissed on Clark's ear.

The three kids watched in horror. They even froze as Mr. Mattinson came approached Clark's laid body.

Marvin gave Clark a kick on the ribs, "That's for your smartmouth. Come on," he grabbed Clark's hair and pulled him up, then dragged him out.

Clark yelped in pain, and hopeless couldn't do anything. He knew what will happen next.

Jack was still shocked by what just happened. Clark really in trouble. He felt so bad.

"Okay, the show's over, no dinner, thanks to Clark. Now go to your room!" Dumah commanded. "Anyone tries to steal again, you'll kill you."

Jack swallowed hard.

"Yes, Mrs. Mattinson."

"Now off to your room!"

"C'mon, Jack..." she took Jack's hand, while hers other took Ben. She pulled them to their room. Jack really wanted to cry.

**TBC**

**So, what your thinking, let me know, and share your thought , thankyou for reading **


End file.
